Ne t'en vas pas
by Eridine
Summary: OS / M / Quand Stiles doit déménager, Scott ne voit pas son avenir sans lui... SLASH/LEMON... en douceur...


**Série :** Teen wolf ( rien à part l'histoire ne m'appartient )

**Pairing :** Stiles / Scott

**Résumé :** Stiles déménage…

**Dédicace :** C**assie qui aime bien ce pairing... alors pour le plaisir... **

**Attention lémon**

* * *

><p><strong>Ne t'en vas pas<strong>

* * *

><p>Les yeux dans le vague, Scott, au milieu de la chambre de son ami Stiles, le regardait faire ses cartons. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il était au courant de son départ et c'était l'estomac tiraillé qu'il ne voulait pas y croire… Cependant, face à cette réalité, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que Stiles était bien plus… durant ses derniers jours, plus il approchait de la date fatidique et plus son cœur saignait… la douleur était lente et poignante. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait car Stiles était toujours présent dans sa vie et encore plus, depuis qu'il avait été mordu.<p>

_Deux semaines que Stiles lui avait dit que son père était muté, deux semaines et… rien ! Même pas un mot n'était sorti de sa bouche. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il aurait cru que Scott lui aurait demandé de faire le nécessaire pour rester… mais là encore, rien ! Stiles ne lui montrait pas sa colère mais, sa rage bouillait au fond de lui… il a sacrifié une partie de son année pour l'aider, l'épauler, le soutenir… et là… RIEN ! Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi venait-il l'emmerder au milieu de ses cartons ?_

Oui, Scott se disait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir comme ami, il était toujours là pour lui… mais qu'en était-il de lui-même ? Une sensation de honte s'immisça en lui… Il s'était seulement tu, ne sachant comment réagir… Tristement, il le regardait sortir et entrer dans la chambre et lui, il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots consécutifs… Ce qu'il ne supportait pas était de concevoir sa vie sans que Stiles vienne chambouler une seule de ses journées.

_Tout le monde était venu le voir pour, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander comment il le vivait…Mais Scott… c'était le silence radio… Ne comptait-il pas pour l__ui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter son indifférence ?_ _Le cœur meurtri et déchiré, il n'osait même plus le regarder en face… et dans les yeux… mensonge et trahison ! Une amitié à foutre dans une poubelle…Même Danny lui avait souhaité un bon départ en espér__ant le revoir… Non, Stiles n'aimait pas son silence qui lui indiquait combien il ne comptait pas pour lui… _

Scott admettait que jusque-là, Stiles était présent dans le décor mais surtout dans sa vie… et à l'annonce de son départ, il se rendit compte que son meilleur ami était bien plus à ses yeux, seulement il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'il ressentait. Une main dans les cheveux, il réfléchissait… et vite car dans deux jours, il partait… Il en avait mal au ventre tant cette douleur lui tordait les entrailles. Scott s'assit au bord du lit de son ami qui semblait ne plus faire attention à sa présence… Lamentablement, il ferma ses yeux et il imaginait une vie sans Stiles…

_Pourquoi est-il là ? Stiles se posta face à sa fenêtre en se demandant à quoi il pensait… imaginait-il lui révéler une quelque conque idiotie pour casser cette solitude ? Croyait-il que deux semaines de silence l'autorisait à venir ici et, cela sans aucun mot ? Non, Stiles ne lui dira jamais rien… Scott restait Scott…_

Sans Stiles, sa vie ressemblerait au néant… vide, froid, sombre et triste… Sans lui, les discussions laisseront planer un silence lourd de son absence… Sans lui, les conseils dont il ne jugeait jamais utiles lui manqueront… sans lui,… Scott se prit la tête entre ses deux mains. Stiles était son point de repère, celui qui mettait de l'ordre dans son existence chaotique… Il se leva brusquement et se posta devant la fenêtre quand ce dernier repartit en bas. Ensuite il entendit Stiles revenir saisir un autre carton.

_Notre amitié a-t-elle au moins était réelle ? au moins, a-t-elle eu une signification ? finit par se demander Stiles…_

Le regard fixe, Scott se demandait de qui entre Alyson et Stiles lui manqueraient le plus… Inévitablement, c'était Stiles… Tremblant et baissant son regard, il ne savait pas comment réagir et, face aux regards noirs que lui décochait Stiles depuis ces derniers jours, il comprenait sa réticence à lui adresser la parole…

**.**

**.****ஐ..****ஐ..****ஐ.**

**.**

Quand Stiles remonta pour saisir le dernier carton de livre sur lequel Scott était assis. Sans un mot, il l'intima à se lever.

Devant le silence pesant de l'atmosphère, Stiles osa enfin le regardait droit dans les yeux. Le cœur battant, une lueur électrique sembla prendre possession de son ami. Indéchiffrable et effrayant à la fois, Stiles tenta de cacher ses craintes. Immobile, l'un en face de l'autre, Stiles attendait que Scott bouge… mais sa douleur le saisit une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ne disait-il toujours rien ? De rage, il serra simplement ses mains en formes de poings.

Brusquement, Scott lui saisit la nuque de ses deux mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres… Figé par ce geste dont Stiles ne s'attendit pas, il resta bouche-bée. Une chaleur étrange s'empara de tout son corps… Front contre front, enfin il entendit de la voix de son ami :

—Pardon… pardonne-moi…

La voix rauque de Scott était rempli de désir… et cela lui donna un élancement glacial le long de son dos quand, soudainement Stiles sentit à nouveau les lèvres chaudes et humides se poser contre les siennes. Ce dernier, les yeux toujours ouvert, surpris une nouvelle fois par ce geste eut le corps qui se mit à frémir. Le plus troublant fut ce gémissement loin d'être dégouter… au contraire, Stiles avait cette impression que toutes les tensions accumulées durant ces derniers jours avaient besoin de ça…

Scott qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse voulut s'enfuir, déçu par l'inactivité de son ami, lorsque son poignet fut empoignée fermement par Stiles. En se retournant, il planta son regard dans ceux de son meilleur ami d'où il distingua une lueur d'envie… Sans hésitation, il se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres avec agressivité… Les mains encadrant le visage de son vis-à-vis, il chercha la langue de son ami pendant que Stiles déboutonnait le jean de son ami, suivi du haut.

Entre respiration entrecoupée et cette envie qui s'empara de lui, le plus mortel des deux se déshabilla sans perdre de temps et s'écroula sur son lit en emportant avec lui Scott. Essoufflés et leurs visages rougis, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour se contempler.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se demandaient pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais pensé à faire cela avant ? Tout était pourtant évident… inséparable et toujours à la recherche de l'approbation de son autre. Durant ce temps indéfini, Scott caressa de sa main la joue de Stiles qui lui sourit. Leurs regards crevaient d'envie mais, de ce regard, ils se lisaient une telle complicité qu'ils ne doutèrent plus de leur attirance… Attirance voilée par leur vie au quotidien, leurs faux semblants… ils leurs auraient fallu cette séparation pour comprendre ce qu'ils se représentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Stiles passa avec douceur une main sur la nuque de Scott et attira ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant que ce dernier, le torse au-dessus de lui, posa une main sur la poitrine de son amant. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent entre elles et sans gênes, ils gémissaient ensemble de ce plaisir buccal…

Rien à voir avec un autre baiser… rien à voir avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaitre jusqu'ici… leurs souffles étaient courts, leurs membres tremblotaient de ses sensations nouvelles et, se fixant encore à nouveau… Leurs corps s'embrasaient de désirs… une envie qui aurait dû être assouvi depuis plus longtemps…

Chaleur enveloppante… même la volupté de leurs caresses ne leurs suffisaient pas… Scott, avide et emporté par cet instant de pur délice, embrassa fiévreusement son amant qui passait ses mains sur le dos de ce dernier. Il les descendit lentement en appuyant de ses doigts jusqu'au haut des fessiers… Stiles sentit le ssouffle irrégulier de Scott tout comme le sien… leurs langues encore dansèrent entre elles, harmonisée par leurs sentiments dévoilés.

Scott se cambra quand les mains de Stiles passèrent sous son boxer, caressant de ses doigts les fesses fermes de celui-ci. Il les prit entre ses mains, forçant Scott à gémir encore plus… Stiles lui décocha un sourire en découvrant la sensualité de son amant qui se dégageait de ce dernier. Avec ardeur, il en profita pour baiser le cou en le mordillant gentiment…

Scott avait chaud, trop chaud… son entrejambe se frotta à celui de son vis-à-vis et en ondulant son bassin, il fit gémir son amant qui ancra ses mains sur les fesses du jeune loup… Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Scott, faisant encore plus frotter leurs excitations… Pantelant, ce dernier releva son buste appuyant sur leurs virilités et sous cette poignante chaleur, les yeux de Scott flamboyèrent d'une couleur ardente… son coeur battait avec frénésie... ses pulsions bestiaux semblèrent l'envahirent... petit à petit...

Stiles les trouva magnifiquement beau et envoutant… profitant que son loup lui dévoilait son torse, il caressa de ses paumes la poitrine transpirante avant de suçoter les mamelons avec avidité chacun leur tour… Tous les deux avaient leurs paupières qui se plissèrent lentement. Ils ne cachaient pas qu'ils appréciaient cet instant… Stiles avait envie de plus, il désirait pousser la chose encore plus loin. Il prit entre ses mains le visage de son amant et lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille « je te veux en moi… maintenant »…

En écoutant les yeux fermés cette demande, Scott, le cœur qui s'emballa rapidement se laissa emporté par son coté loup et sous le regard de Stiles, il n'y lut aucune crainte… juste cette profonde confiance… Pour lui confirmer, le simple mortel l'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de sensualité et de douceur comme si sa langue lui disait « je te fais confiance, aimes-moi comme je t'aime »…

Rassuré, Scott sembla se tordre de douleur tant son envie se fit plus pressante, alors sans délicatesse, il retourna Stiles en lui ôtant son boxer et plaqua sa virilité contre les fesses de son amant. Ce dernier tremblait de désir… ne sachant trop comment cela allait se produire mais, il le voulait… La tête penchée en avant, il gémit encore davantage quand son loup empoigna son excitation en même temps qu'il lui baisa agressivement la nuque suivi de coup de langue sur le dos.

Tous ces gestes le transportaient ailleurs, au pardis de son amant... Stiles, frissonnant de tout son corps, se courba en gémissant des sons qui excitèrent encore plus Scott. Ce dernier recula et posa ses deux mains sur les fesses de Stiles puis il passa plusieurs coups de langues sur l'entrée inviolée de son amant. Un son plus rauque sortit de la bouche du simple mortel qui ne cessait d'haleté de désir. Du bout de sa langue, Scott dessina le contour de l'anneau de chair qui fit franchir des cris identique à ceux de la jouissance de la gorge de son amant.

Pantelant, ce dernier se sentait aux bords de la rupture…

—Scott… se plaignit-il entre deux souffles…

Le loup écouta les pulsations de son amant et doucement, il le pénétra en lui léchant la nuque de sa langue chaude et humide. Stiles fit une grimace de douleur qui passa rapidement à l'excitation. Ses membres semblèrent ne plus le maintenir quand il sentit le premier coup rein qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Une décharge qui traversa le long de son dos, une sensation qui l'envoyait déjà dans les limbes du plaisir... Il suivit Scott dans ses mouvements tant la chaleur de cette position l'envahit. Il sentit son amant relever son buste et de chacun de ses coups de reins, Stiles perçut ces chaleurs électrisantes et frissonnantes sur tout le dos… gémissant et haletant, il se sentit prêt à exploser…

Scott était en transe, cette sensation de ne faire qu'un le rendit encore plus bestial. Ancrant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, il donna des coups de bassin de plus en vite… Fermant ses yeux, il écouta facilement les cris rauques se mêlant aux palpitations de cœur de Stiles. Il le sentit venir et dans ses derniers efforts, tous deux jouirent en prononçant le nom de leur vis-à-vis.

Pantelant et tremblant, Scott s'écroula à côté de Stiles qui s'aplatit à même le matelas… Ce dernier tourna la tête, essoufflé, pour fixer les yeux de Scott qui reprirent sa couleur naturelle. Se rétablissant lentement de leurs perditions, Scott l'attira tout contre lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Ils reprirent leurs respirations régulières et sans rien dire, ils se contemplèrent durant quelques minutes.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Scott lui murmura :

—Ne pars pas…

Stiles se blottit encore plus contre lui et lui répondit :

—Ce n'était pas si compliqué de me le demander…

Il releva son regard noisette et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Scott… lui murmurant un je t'aime timide. Scott le serra tout contre son torse encore chaud et lui répondit en plantant son regard dans ceux de son compagnon :

—On aurait dû faire ça depuis bien longtemps... je t'aime...

.

**.****ஐ..****ஐ..****ஐ.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Anath**

**.****ஐ.**


End file.
